COOKIES and CREAM
by Evil Minions
Summary: The capitals are there for a reason. When Voldy and Galby are transfered to a strange world along with their loyal subjects, they discover the wonders of baking and shopping and the terrors of Nargles and licences.


**A/N: Hi! My sister and I are here to tell a terrible story of doom! Wait, that's something else.**

**Disclaimer: Look, we don't own ****ERAGON**** or ****HARRY POTTER**

It was a dark and stormy night. Wait, no, that's not right. Technical difficulties. Take two!

It was a nice sunny day, and sunlight was streaming through the windows of Malfoy Manor. Voldemort said to the assembled Death Eaters, "Today, I will attempt an incredible feat: I shall create a bridge to the land of Alagaesia, where my brother, King Galbatorix, rules! Wormtail, bring forward the world traveler 2000, recently invented by the most handsome man in the world!"

"ME?" said Lucius Malfoy excitedly.

"No you nincompoop, ME!" screeched Moldy Voldy, and then he broke out coughing.

After he had finished, Mulciber said, "Err, Baldy, you aren't exactly they handsomest man in the world. No Lucius, you aren't either."

"Aww," said Lucius. "Do I need more make up?"

"No Lucius, dear, you look fine," simpered Narcissa.

By this time, Wormtail had returned.

Voldemort, without saying thank you to Wormtail, said, "you may rejoin your fellow death eaters."

Then he turned to the machine, about to press the button, but paused. HE turned to the Death Eaters and said, "This is a great moment. We will go down in history for this. Now I shall press the button, and we shall travel to a different world," he leaned down and pressed the button.

What he didn't know, was that something had moved the dial that controlled the world he would go to….

--------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in Alagaesia, Galbatorix was having a similar discussion with the Ra'zac, Durza, Shruikan, Thorn, and Murtagh.

"With my incredible knowledge of the ancient language I shall create a bridge to the world of my brother, Voldemort, where he is the dark lord."

"Whatever," said Murtagh.

"AND, I will be taking you all with me!" Said Galby.

"WHAT?" said Murtagh in fear.

"Would this happen to be land of shopping malls?" said Durza.

"Yes, why do you ask?" said Galby the bald.

"No reason," said Durza hurriedly.

"Anyways, I will now say the words that will take us to his world."

He started chanting in the ancient language. As the room they were in filled with light, a strange creature snuck up to him and bit him on the ankle.

"AGH!" said Galby. That, of course, messed up the spell and the destination changed.

Galbatorix and his minions disappeared in a puff of pink smoke.

Voldemort and Galbatorix both arrived in a land that was strange to them. When they saw each other they ran up to one another, almost hugged, then stopped and simply shook hands.

"Hello, brother," they said to each other. Then they nodded to each other. Unfortunately, they were to close to each other and their baldheads bonked together, and they went reeling back.

Suddenly they looked around. Upon realizing that there was nothing there that they recognized the two evil people looked at their minions in terror.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?'

Suddenly two people appeared. They were Angela and Luna Lovegood. Severus Snape looked at Luna and Angela in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here your question," said his student dreamily. "It was nargles."

"And don't forget the toads, which are really frogs! They helped."

"You are absolutely right, Angela. What was I thinking. Toodles!"

And the two witches disappear, leaving the evil lords and their evil minions to stare at their former location in confusion.

Then they turned, as if drawn by some powerful force. And what they saw shocked them. There, right in frint of their eyes was a magnificent evil castle.

"Well, what are weee waiting forrrr?" asked the Ra'zac. "I bet it hasss a great kitchen."

Authors' note: Soon the title shall be made clear as the evil dudes come up with acronyms…


End file.
